


THUNK

by thundercaya



Series: Exterminator!Steve (auxiliary) [5]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, Height Differences, School Play, invisible tarantulas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercaya/pseuds/thundercaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watch your step, watch your head, and if you hit your head, watch your language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THUNK

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this A LONG TIME AGO, before we knew about Janice or the way Cecil and Steve were related, so just bear with me and my silly headcanons.

"I told you we should have left earlier," Cecil said as Carlos pulled into the parking garage under the school. All the ground-level visitor parking was taken up by parents attending the high school's production of _Oklahoma!_ Cecil was here so he could report on the show the next night, and also because he knew Stella Carlsberg would be very disappointed if he wasn't. Carlos was there to be the voice of reason when Cecil inevitably ran into Stella's father.

"I'm sorry, babe," Carlos said. "I got really into my science tonight."

"You _always_ get really into your science," Cecil sighed.

"Guilty," Carlos said. "Don't worry about it anyway. It's assigned seating."

"Yeah, that's lucky for me, too," came Steve Carlsberg's voice as he climbed out of his Corolla.

"Oh, hey Steve," Carlos greeted.

Cecil, meanwhile, had tensed up. " _Steve Carlsberg_ ," he said through gritted teeth. "Cutting it a little close for your own daughter's opening night, aren't you?"

"Sure am," Steve said, slamming his door. "But it takes a while to treat an invisible tarantula bite." He held up his unmarked left hand.

"Oh," Carlos said, squinting. "Are invisible tarantula bites also invisible?"

"Yes, sweetheart," Cecil said. "Or they would be if invisible tarantulas were real. Which they're not."

"Yeah, because those totally weren't invisible tarantulas I cleared out of the station two weeks ago," Steve said, rolling his eyes.

Carlos sighed deeply and headed for the exit.

Cecil followed, but didn't catch up, too focused on arguing with Steve. "They certainly were not," he said. "They were normal tarantulas with particularly good camouflaging skills."

A bit distracted by the argument behind him, Carlos nearly walked into a low-hanging pipe. He ducked at the last second, wincing. "Watch your heads, guys," he said.

"What?" Cecil asked, hair grazing the pipe as he barely cleared it.

A metallic _thunk_ rang out as Steve found himself not so lucky. Carlos and Cecil both looked at him. Steve was silent for a moment, a million swearwords flashing behind his eyes before he let out something between a grunt and a whine. The other two continued to stare as he ducked the pipe.

"Steve," Cecil said finally, " Are you--"

" _Nothing happened_ ," Steve said so firmly that he could have run for mayor.

"Right, of course," Carlos said. "Nothing happened."

Though the bump forming on Steve's forehead was _not_ invisible.


End file.
